Axel
Axel *'Configuration': 4-4-2 *'Builder': John Cockerill Company *'Built': Sometime between 1938 and 1939 Axel is a Belgian engine who participated the Great Railway Show. He is a contender in the Great Race. He will also compete three races in Rails Around the Globe. Bio Known as the "World's Greatest Engine," Axel was born in Belgium. A restless soul, Axel joined the Great Railway Show with Spencer, Gordon, Etienne, and Flying Scotsman on the Mainland – a graceful streamliner that taught him pinpoint timing and an unparalleled ability to navigate tricky courses with ease. He's the first engine to ever win nine consecutive rallies. Axel is confident he can use his rally experience to pull ahead of his fellow Rails Around the Globe race engines during the three courses' touchy hill sections, especially with his fans in the stands waving banners that read, "Axel Rules!" Axel, along with the other international engines, accidentally arrived on Sodor when the ferry they were travelling on stopped at Sodor instead of the Mainland. He was the engine approached by the dock manager to explain their presence and was informed they had got off at the wrong place. Embarrassed, Axel proceeded to order the other engines back onto the ship. Axel competed in the Great Race alongside Gordon, Flying Scotsman, Spencer and Étienne. After spending much of the race in last place, he managed to finish third. After the Great Railway Show, Axel left the Mainland and returned home. In the two-part episode or special, he was seen catching up in the hill section of the race in Tokyo. He was also seen passing Ashima by using the same skill that Thomas used to pass him. In the race in Rapallo, he was seen in last place for most of the time. He was the last one who crashed into the big crash that happened at the same time as Gina. In the race in London, he was seen in 10th place (next to last place). He also appears in Rails Around Sodor race near the end of the movie where he passes a lot of engines by puffing on the fourth railway line. Persona Axel is still a smooth, streamlined tender engine built for speed; his good looks and style have made him very popular with fans of steam. Effortlessly cool, he’ll be sure to win over more fans at the Great Railway Show. Basis Axel is still based off of an NMBS/SNCB Type 12. Livery Axel is still painted red with black and yellow lining, the same color scheme as the Belgian flag. In Railway Trip, he carries the RATG badge with the number 12 on the sides of his cab, "Rails Around the Globe" on the sides between his yellow lining, and "Powered by Puffanol" on the sides of his tender between his yellow lining. Appearences Television Series *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 and Railway Trip, Part 2 *Series 14: Thomas and the International Engines (Belgium Cup) *Series 15: The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 and The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 Voice Actors *Rob Rackstraw (The Great Race only) *Nick Kroll (Thomas and the International Engines only) Trivia *Nick Kroll has given Axel the same accent he used for Gunter from Sing. :See more at the Thomas & Friends Wiki. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines